


icon tatted on my torso

by Sklavollo



Series: can't think of a name but its for my ocs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Demons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sklavollo/pseuds/Sklavollo
Summary: Oneshots for my OCS!Title from Icon by Jaden Smith, has no real meaning it was just on while I was writing
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Wren Ceyx/Theodore Hunt
Series: can't think of a name but its for my ocs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	icon tatted on my torso

**Author's Note:**

> vent 😳

"your lips are dry," Theo mumbles, tracing over Wren's shaking mouth.

Wren takes a breath and smiles at Theo, chapped lips spread to show yellow-tinted fangs. 

"what, am i not pretty enough for you?" Wren says slyly, watching Theo's eyes bounce around his face. 

Theo doesn't answer, index finger now tracing Wren's crooked nose; the bridge is bumpy, damaged from memories Wren rarely speaks on.

He's nervous, they both are. 

Wren's on his back on the queen-sized mattress they share, hands folded on his abdomen as Theo instructed him to. Theo's on his side, leaning on his elbow to be able to get a good look at the demon he invited into his home so long ago. 

Wren wants to move, to make a joke and run, but Theo's concentrated gaze lures him in, coaxing him to stay. Wren's smile fades when Theo moves his hair, uncovering the mark on his forehead. Theo traces the pentagram slowly, Wren hissing at the sudden pressure. Theo pauses.

"hurts?" He inquires. Wren smiles, "a lot." 

Theo frowns for a moment before hovering his thumb over the middle of it, just enough for Wren to feel the presence of the digit.

"okay," Theo says, pressing his thumb into the marking as if he was crushing an insect. Wren jolts, hands flying to pull Theo's off. And he does. They stare at each other, Wren breathing heavily, eyes wide in shock, Theo's blank. 

"you'll be okay," Theo says after a moment, reaching out to Wren.

Wren immediately takes Theo's hand and places it over his heart, squeezing the alien's hand as if he'd disappear if he loosened his grip even for a second. 

"i'll be okay."


End file.
